


Practice Makes Perfect

by Cass_Phoenix2123



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix2123/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix2123
Summary: The way we all really wanted the sword fight from the 'Henry and the Seven Lords' event to end.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done yet? Idk. Enjoy!  
> **Italics are transcribed from the actual event**

_“Hah…!”_

The force of Lucifer’s swing knocked the sword from MC’s hands. She was quick to follow, her legs giving out under her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the tremors of excitement and exhaustion coursing through her body. 

Her breaths were coming out in harsh pants, but she paid no mind, lost in the adrenaline high.

_“That was quite a fall. Are you alright? Give me your hand…”_

Lucifer’s hand appeared in front of her pulling her from her mindless thought. Her eyes trailed past his gloved hand and up to the veins of his exposed forearm. 

When had Lucifer rolled up his sleeves or even removed his coat? 

With a nervous swallow she accepted his hand. Lucifer pulled her to her feet. 

_“You’re shaking. Well, I suppose it’s understandable after exerting yourself so much.”_

As she came eye level with his chest, she noticed the top couple of buttons on his shirt were undone and sucked in a sharp breath. His slightly disheveled look gave MC’s adrenaline addled mind something to focus on.

_“Your movements are still clumsy, but you’re slowly getting the hang of it. Well done.”_

She watched as a bead of sweat slowly trailed down to his collar bone.

_“We’ll continue our practice next time.”_

Shit. He was talking. 

“A-All right!” MC stuttered unsure what exactly she was agreeing to.

_“I’m glad to see you’re motivated. Let’s give the audience a truly thrilling performance.”_

He ran a hand through his hair and she felt the heat pool in her lower abdomen. When Lucifer reached for his sleeve to presumably roll it back down, MC set her hand on his arm to halt the demon.

Thrilling performance? She suddenly had a few ideas for a thrilling performance of a more private nature.

Lucifer turned his attention to MC. She stepped closer to him, her hand following up his forearm with her movement; her thumb tracing lightly over the pronounced vein. The eldest brother’s eyes widened, watching the exchange student. His free hand came around and settled itself on her waist. 

“MC…” His voice was low and MC let out a soft moan in response. 

Unable to help herself, she pressed her lips to his exposed collar bone. Lucifer took in a sharp breath, his grip tightening comfortably on her waist. MC gave a small nibble to his collar before letting her tongue retrace the bead of sweat’s trail.

Once she reached the underside of his jaw she was only able to get a quick nip before Lucifer suddenly moved and crushed his lips to hers. Their tongues engaged in a familiar dance while MC’s hands fumbled with the remaining buttons of the Avatar of Pride’s shirt and vest.

Lucifer grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled MC back to look in her eyes; "If you start this... I intend to finish it."

“Luuu-cifer,” her voice came out in a broken moan. 

He let out a growl at the sound of his name, hand reaching for the back of her thighs. The demon easily lifted MC, her legs hooking around his waist.

It wasn’t long before MC found herself pressed against the nearest wall. It was Lucifer who now nipped at her neck. Marking her. One hand tangled in her hair with the other on her ass; gripping it as he rubbed his awakening erection against her clothed core.

MC turned her attention to Lucifer’s pants, her hands shaking with excitement as her hand slipped in and started stroking his cock. 

The Avatar of Pride groaned at the feel of her hand around him. Not one to be out done, he pulled his hand from her hair and brought it to her lips.

“Take it off.” He said, referring to the glove.

Her teeth closed around the leather and Lucifer pulled his hand out, taking the glove from her mouth he tossed it to the side. With his nails now exposed, Lucifer gripped her leggings and effectively ripped them from her body. 

“Luce- please…!” MC cried out in surprise.

He made quick work of her underwear, the tattered strips falling to the floor. Lips moving back to cover hers, he swallowed her moans when his fingers started to trace her slit. He continued his teasing for a few moments before slipping two fingers inside of her.

MC felt like she was going to explode, she clawed at the demon’s pants to push them down. Once his cock was fully exposed, she returned to roughly stroking him. Timing her strokes to match the thrust of his fingers. 

Despite the devilish feeling of his fingers in her, it wasn’t enough. She wanted. No. Needed- to feel his cock inside of her, to fill her up, and she told him as much.

At her words, Lucifer slipped his fingers from her to grab at her thigh and spread her legs. She scrambled to line him up at her entrance. Her head falling back against the wall when he pressed in.

Lucifer took his time, pushing in just the tip only to pull it out and start all over again. Her hands clutched his shoulders as he toyed with her. 

She couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“J-just fuck me already!” she begged. His responding smirk was positively hellish. 

“As you wish…”

Hands gripping her waist, Lucifer yanked her body down on him as he thrusted upwards; fully sheathing himself in her. MC cried out, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder in an effort to quiet her moans as he pounded into her.

Every sound MC made only spurred the demon further. He had a bruising grip on her hips as he slammed her down on his cock again and again. The pleasure building within each of them with every thrust.

One of Lucifer’s hands made its way to her front and started rubbing at her clit. The extra stimulation had MC clenching down on his cock. She slotted her lips against his, tongue slipping into his waiting mouth as he played with her body.

A few more swipes of his thumb had her throwing her head back in ecstasy as she fell apart in his arms. Her nails digging into the flesh of his back, combined with her walls clamping down around him, pulled him over the edge with her.

Lucifer leaned his forehead against her shoulder as he gently continued to grind his hips against hers, riding out her lingering spasms. 

“Was that thrilling enough for you?” she panted out.

Lucifer chuckled against her skin.

And maybe her legs gave out again after he set her down, but the Avatar of Pride was quick to scoop her into his arms and whisk her away to his room for a repeat performance. After all, practice makes perfect.


End file.
